The Non-feeler
by Chibi Miku-chan
Summary: Two otakus from this world came too the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. Somehow the two girls are in danger from all the enemies from Scar to Homunculus. One of the girls is very special so is the other. Read too find out what happenes.


**New**** story, yay. In advance I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes that is in here. I'm sorry if this story is bad, okay? I'll try my best on this story. Now onwards.**

* * *

I was sitting in front of a grave. Not just any grave, my mother's grave. Next too her grave was my father's grave from when he died in a plane crash on the way too New York for a business trip when I was five. Now my mother died of lung cancer a week ago. She was smoking a lot when dad died and then two years ago she was diagnose with lung cancer. She fought it as much as she could. Until last month she got tuberculosis on top of it all. She lost too so much blood that she couldn't get out of the hospital bed. The doctor couldn't give her any more blood because she was a rare blood type and they ran out of the blood that she needs.

As I was sitting in front of the two graves I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around too see my best friend, Sunny. Me and her had been friends for years. We met when we we're both five years old, a little after the pane crash. Her family had offer me too live at their house. Her house was HUGE. Her father owns a business that gains a lot of money. Her father isn't really at home so it was her, her four sisters, and her mom.

"Hannah, mom said too come home." Sunny told me as she squat down next too me. "Come on lets go." she gave me a hand, I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"Sun-san I miss Mom so much." Sun-san was her nickname her other nickname was Gumi. "Even though ever since I was thirteen, she was diagnose with cancer she couldn't do much. She still tried her best to make my life good and well lived." I wiped off some tears that I didn't know was coming down my cheek.

Before I knew it we were home, well my new home that is. The three story and twenty room mansion-like house with a shimmering lake near by. The woods surrounding the house too keep our privacy. The little play house that could fit around twenty people hat nobody haven't touched in years sits by the playground. Too the far right of the house was a big garden that all the fruits and vegetables for the meals and healthy snacks.

Sunny took out the key too the house and then opened the big white doors. As we opened the doors Sunny's little douchound, Sunshine, rushed out of the door as the maid rushed after her with a newspaper in hand. When I said maid I meant Sunny's twenty year old cousin that has OCD making her act like a maid.

We started to walk up the stair case towards our shared room. As we entered the messiest room in the house it was also very large. I went towards my desk as she went too her desk that is next too mine. I checked my email then I checked for new updates on some anime.

"Miku, remember that anime that we loved and still love and use too fantasize about it?" Sunny asked as she typed on her computer. Miku is a nickname of mine that most of my friends called me. It started in sixth grade when we became friend with some people and we gave each over nicknames and mine was Miku because I was the main friend that everyone loves and I was the one that started the group along with Sunny.

"Sunny we watched a lot of anime in our life." I told her bluntly as I had a deadpanned face as I looked at her. Sunny and I had been anime friend since we were nine when we stood up late on Saturday night and we found out about Toonami on Adult Swim.

"Fullmetal Alchemist! Remember?! I have an idea from this anime!" she shouted out as spit hit my face. She then clicked something on her laptop.

"Dear god Sunny, not another idea. Your imagination is too far crazy for this world too handle. Why does Fullmetal Alchemist concern this idea of yours?" I told her. He ideas are always crazy. One time she brought a cow too my house because I was low on money saying that the cow would give us milk. I rejected the idea because I HATE milk. Also because my cousin would make fun of me saying that the cow and I look like wins then I would rip off his head. My friends use too call me Edward two because of my temper.

"Human transmutation! We could do human transmutation on your mother! I already remembered the transmutation circle and have all the ingredients and I invited Kagome." Sunny said in a pleading voice. I would usually would say no, but I do want too see my mom again. Kagome is coming too, and she is really commanding when wants too.

"Fine. Only because Kagome is coming." I told her with crossed arms. "Where are we doing this at?" I asked her as I shut down the computer.

"In the old club house. I think Kagome is there right now." she responded as she closed her laptop.

As we were walking out of the room I asked, "Wait alchemy can't work in this world, cant it?"

"I believe we can, Hannah. We have too believe, we have too believe!" she shouted out putting a fist is the air in confidence.

"I feel like we are in a Disney movie now." I told her after she kept saying 'we have too believe!'.

"Maybe we are in one. Their probably spying on us right now!" Sunny said as she put on her thinking face.

"For a girl in all advance classes you are sure goofy. Sometimes I think you act like Yui from K-ON." I said to her while laughing.

* * *

We are finally in the club house. We finished drawing the transmutation circle. Kagome got up and went and got a bag.

"While I was waiting I found all of these cool stuff. Isn't this automail." Kagome pointed out from all these models of auto mail I made when I was twelve. Their was about fourteen in all with automail ports and everything too put on automail.

"I made these when I was twelve. It was so easy. In the anime it took a long time too make automail, but it came so easy too me like I saw someone make one when I was little. There isn't any automail in this world, so I couldn't have learn it here." I explained as I thought about it.

"Maybe your Winery's lost twin sister! You have the same eyes except the hair and height. She has long blond hair while you have short brown hair. The height is off a bit you have Edwards height. Kagome get the Rockbell family picture!" she ordered Kagome. Kagome agreed.

"I'm not short! I'm taller then you!" I shouted at Sunny.

"That's because you're standing on the tips of your toes. We're the same height remember a few minutes ago, yeah we were the same height shocker isn't it." Sunny responded like a smart walrus as always.

"Nope, Hannah is taller than you by half a inch, and you guys have a lot of anime pictures. Here is the picture." Kagome save the day by helping me.

"You're my hero! Thank you for telling her that I was taller! Thank you, thank you." I shared my gratitude towards Kagome.

"What's up with the picture." Kagome asked Sunny completely ignoring me. I got up and walked in front of Sunny. She kept looking towards me and back to the picture.

"She looks just like Sara and Urey Rockbell. Now with Granny Pinako when she was younger had brown hair, but with brown eyes. In conclusion you are Winry's long lost twin sister." Sunny said in conclusion. She looked like she wasn't going too change her mind.

"Sunny it's impossible! Let's just do this and prove too you that alchemy can't work on this side." I told her as I walked up too the circle with a knife too put blood in the center. I stop in mid-action. "Cutting my finger. I don't want too cut!" I shouted out.

"This is going to take awhile." I heard mutter. "Just do it." she told me as she put the pictures away.

"Okay." I muttered. I cut the tips of my fingers as the blood poured out. "Ouch! I hate pain. I wish I can't feel pain or nothing at all sometimes." I muttered as I walked out of the transmutation circle.

"Ready?" Sunny **asked** as we sat down. Me and Kagome nodded. Sunny looked really happy about this and something hit me.

"Sunny this feels like when Ed and Al did human transmutation." I told her as I stop mid-way.

"Come on Hannah just do it!" Sunny shouted. She was mad and it was dangerous when she's mad.

"Okay!" I shouted as we put our hands on the circle. Blue lighting came after we sat our hands on the circle. "Oh my freaken god! It's working! Guys it working!" I shouted. I looked over towards them and they were except for Kagome.

"Yes! I knew that it would work!" Sunny shouted. She looked over towards Kagome and saw her frowning. "What wrong Kagome?" she asked.

"This is working, but if it's working would that mean what I think would happen." I realized what she meant but it was far too late.

The blue lighting that we all knew and loved for two minutes turned into a dark purple lighting and the same eye that appered in Ed and Al's human transmutation appered. The same filthy black hands that took Ed and Al came after us. It first came after me grabbing my whole body as I tried too get out of it's grip. It's grip tightened too the point I couldn't breath. Then it took Sunny. For some reason it didn't take Kagome. The pitch black arms pulled us into the portal too truth.

* * *

"Dear rabbits this pain. I hate you pain." I groaned as I looked up. My blue jeans were dirty as all hell so was my black shirt. I fixed my black glasses and looked around and found out I was in the realm of truth and of course was the gate behind me. The truth was in front of me probably waiting too ask 'where am I ' and 'who are you'. "I don't need the interdictions just show me the truth against my will and take my toll and what not. Then take me home." I told the truth bluntly.

**"Oh yeah you know this. Well you are from the other side of the gate. Now you knocked on the doors of truth and now you get it!"** truth told me as the gate started too open. The black arms pulled me in and the gate shut closed.

The amount of knowledge cramming inside of my head is so massive it feels like it's going too explode. Pain I hate pain. In the end for what I pose too see was my mother, but instead it was... Sara Rockbell!? This doesn't make any since at all. When it was over I came back too truth.

**"For your toll is all pain and most of your feeling and from you first appearance will be your other world. You can't go back there neither can your friend. You can't feel much of anything. Your very special too. You cannot die no matter what. You were pose to die with your father on the plane crash, but you didn't. I myself couldn't kill you, a mortal. "** truth told me as I got out of the gate. **"You said you wanted to go home I will take you where you came from!"**

"What do you mean by first appearance and where I came from?! What do you mean by I cannot die?!" I shouted but was too late as the gate swallowed me to my next destination.

* * *

I woke up too the sound of people fighting. I looked next too me and saw Sunny waking up. '_Wait were are we?' _I thought to myself. Then I saw it was raining, but I couldn't feel the rain. I saw two people fighting like someone's going too die if the don't keep their guard gets down. I looked behind them and saw a broken suit of armor. After a minute I realized where I am. I am in Fullmetal alchemist. Edward and Scar was fighting.

I got up and being the person I am I got up and ran towards them. I found a metal pole and grabbed it and charged after scar. He saw me coming and then he grabbed a falling derby and and threw it at my head with such force that it should kill me with such pain. I waited my death, but for some reason I'm still alive and I felt no pain.

I felt what was on my head and found out it was a shard of glas that Scar through at me. I tried too pull it out, but I couldn't. I saw Sunny staring at me in awe.

" Don't just stand there! There's a freaken shard of glass in my head! Help me get it out!" I yelled at her as I tried too get this glass out of my head.

Sunny came over to me and started too pull. I can't feel the pain I'm pose to feel. We finally got it out.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sunny asked as she went and through the glass away.

"No I can't feel it at all or anything. Slap me and see." Sunny then slapped me and I didn't even flinch. Sunny stared at me in shock.

"Did truth took away your pain and feeling?" Sunny asked as she looked at me in concern. She took my hand and held it trying too make me feel something.

"I can't feel it at all. I only feel little. What the truth take away from you?" I asked in concern as I looked over her too see what she's missing.

"I didn't see the truth I just went here. I just came here instead. Are we forgetting the fight that's going on?" Sunny told me as she looked over my shoulder towards the fight.

"I'm guessing it's interference time! Let us interfere." I said while garbing a broken pole so I could stab Scar with it. Before I ran out into the battle field Sunny grabed my shoulder while looking me dead in the eye.

"Hannah, this is real life now. This is not a dream. You could get killed!" Sunny yelled at me as she pushed me away from the falling derbies from Scar missing Edward and hitting the building behind us.

"Yes I know, but you saw what happened. That shard should of killed me, but it didn't. I need to help Edward. He's losing, so I have too help him defeat Scar until the military gets here. They should be here by now. I need you to find a MP or someone that works for the military for help now!" I shouted at her as I walked towards the fight.

"Don't get killed!" Sunny shouted as she ran past me too find help. As she was running a piece of derby came and scorched her arm leaving an open wound.

"Remember I can't!" I shouted towards her as she ran out of here. Scar hurt my friend. The only friend I have here. The friend that was a sister too me, and he hurt her.

I grabbed the sharp pole and charged after Scar. I ran after him from the behind and I grazed him as he moved away from my attack. He walked in front of me and put his hand on my head.

"Whoever interferes shall get judgment." Scar said as he activated his alchemy on his arm causing the inside of my head too explode. Blood splattered everywhere as I fell limp on the ground covered in blood. I saw Edward look towards me in shock as my insides exploded.

I felt something inside of me. I felt it before when I was five, but I don't remember. I then realized, I felt something. I could feel it. My insides were regenerating. I stood up limping from the blood loss. I looked up and I saw everyone look at me in total shock.

"Wait how!?" Ed and Scar said at the same time.

"That was so weird. What was that feeling. The truth was right, I can't die." I muttered too my self so nobody could here me. I heard a gun shot and saw Hawkeye and Roy there with Sunny. Sunny saw me covered in blood so she ran towards me.

"You won't kill anymore people, Scar." Mustang said as he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Scar ran toward Mustang but missed when Riza knocked Roy in the way while shooting Scar's left shoulder.

"You can't use alchemy in the rain." Riza told Roy as he looked like he was useless.

Scar hold his shoulder in pain as Major Armstrong came.

"Don't pray just yet, you're facing the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations, that's hardly a blessing!" Armstrong shouted towards Scar.

Armstrong used his alchemy while Scar was dodging. When Scar had a clearing he used his alchemy too blow up the ground then jumped into the sewers too escape. As Scar was escaping the MPs tried too shoot him, but was too late.

I feel too my knees from the blood loss. "So it just now got too you." Sunny said as she kneeled down next too me.

"Yeah. At least I can't feel the pain and the dizziness even though the world is spinning around and around and around. Yeah I think I was am dizzy." I said while laughing. I saw Ed and Al fighting.

"Are you okay? Do you need too go too the hospital?" Someone said beside me. I looked over and saw it was Hughes. I guess I have too fake it and go too the hospital.

"Yes I think I need too go too the hospital. I lost a lot of blood." I told him. I tried too wipe off some blood off my hands on my blood stained shirt.

"Okay, I'll have you go with the Elric brothers." Hughes said as he helped me up. He got someone to take Sunny, Edward, Alphonse, and I too the hospital.

* * *

**I never wrote so much in my life. Over three thousand words was used for this chapter. I think I like this story more then my other one. If you want too read it, it's called,** _**The Blood Red Alchemist. **_**So favorite, follow, and review. I would really like it if you do. Ask any question.**


End file.
